Such combined transport and exhibition device for an exhibition stand are known from WO 97/43932 and CN 2393837. Normally combined transport and exhibition devices are bulky and are not easy to handle. Hence, above all such devices are rather heavy which make them uncomfortable when used as a transport equipment.